Reto a los Dioses
by AnneMary8
Summary: Ella es una plebeya, él un príncipe, casi el faraón, son amigos y secretamente se aman (aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepa), cuando deciden confesar sus sentimientos los dioses les preparan otro destino, uno muy diferente al que ambos querían.


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para entretener y divertir, este Fanfiction lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personajes. No contiene yaoi.**

**Aviso: Esta es la tercera modificación a esta historia, espero la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reto a los Dioses<strong>

_Érase una vez un príncipe que se sentía muy solo en un lugar inmenso. Lo tenía todo, pero a la vez, nada. La soledad era un regalo terrible de un poder divino que, al parecer, le tenía más que sólo una soledad momentánea y en algún momento del destino, todo sería muy diferente._

_Aquel destino le tenía preparado un destino mucho más grande._

Si bien, en esos momentos no aceptaba ante nadie que odiaba con franqueza permanecer encerrado dentro de las paredes de un palacio majestuoso con todas las comodidades que un joven podría desear, Atem sabría en el futuro cuál era su deseo, y cómo expresarlo abiertamente, atesorar esos momentos en los que no estaba embargado de emociones dolorosas y sonreír por aquellos recuerdos que le traían alegría a su vida de una manera tan natural y sencilla, que era casi como respirar.

El Sol golpeaba directamente los brazos y piernas de Atem, su cara quedaba oculta por la sombra que le daba un árbol del cual, en ese entonces, desconocía su nombre, pero que daba unos frutos deliciosos que se convertirían en sus favoritos. Se sentía una tranquilidad hacía tiempo olvidada, que sólo llegaba en los momentos de las festividades del reino.

Todo ese jardín era para fines estéticos, con variados olores en el aire que, en conjunto, formaban un perfume espectacular. Entre floral y frutal, combinando principalmente flores de loto y dátiles. Aunque todo estaba rodeado de muros blancos, el jardín tenía vida propia. En una esquina había un gran estanque, que estaba cubierto por flores, y mantenía en su interior dos pequeños peces que simbolizaban la eternidad y la prosperidad.

El camino hacia el jardín era silencioso, y pasaba por la habitación de los archivos reales, donde todos los días los escribas pasaban horas comparando datos y documentos que llegaban desde Persia, China, India, Arabia, u otros lugares de los cuales el joven príncipe no sabía ni su nombre.

Atem despertó de un sueño poco profundo, se levantó para dirigirse al estanque, numerosos tipos de plantas y arbustos exóticos rodeaban el perímetro del jardín; se sentó en el borde jugando con sus dedos y anillos.

En pocas palabras se le podría considerar un hombre bello, pero no de manera femenina, sino más bien bellamente atlético; su piel era naturalmente morena, porque mantenía el cuidado de ella por compromiso y costumbre, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo que recibía lecciones obligadas de diferentes materias físicas para mantener un buen equilibrio entre mente y cuerpo. Tenía los ojos castaños, y su cabello lacio y corto, totalmente despeinado y sin posibilidades de hacer algo con él. Parecía pensar muy seriamente en algún asunto, ajeno a su alrededor, unos pasos se acercaron lentamente hacia el joven príncipe.

-"¡Atem!"-.

El aludido se giró bruscamente hacia la chica que lo había llamado, provocando que se lastimara, la muchacha estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

-"Mana, ¿qué sucede? ¿Me necesitabas?"- el tono de su voz intentaba ser indiferente, a pesar de no lo lograrlo, pero la ingenuidad de la chica le ayudaba mucho en ocasiones como esa, simplemente para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-"No, no pasa nada"- sonrió, pero seguidamente hizo un mohín –"¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera te asustaras! Esta vez fui muy cuidadosa de no hacer ruido"-.

-"¿Qué sucede Mana?"- le sonreía, ignorando bastante bien ese repentino berrinche infantil.

-"Me prometiste llevarme a la fiesta del reino, estoy segura de que se te olvidó por completo"- lucía molesta y sus ojos pardos acentuaban su mal humor.

-"Yo…"- hizo un gesto tan falso, que le sorprendía que no se diera cuenta su amiga de que intentaba fingir –"No lo recuerdo"-.

-"¡¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?! Es por mi cumpleaños, es simplemente increíble"- se levantó furiosa, con la clara intención de irse sin voltear, pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

-"Ah… Es tu cumpleaños, lo siento, pero entonces no tiene caso que te de esto, supongo que ya no lo quieres"- sacó un brazalete de oro que tenía en su espalda. Tenía una leyenda inscrita en el interior.

Mana se acercó lentamente y abrazó a su mejor amigo, asombrándolo, así que al instante le correspondió el abrazo.

-"¿Todavía quieres ir conmigo a las fiestas?"-.

-"¡Sí!"-.

-"De acuerdo, nos veremos en la entrada al reino al atardecer, espera por mí, tal vez llegue un poco tarde, tú sabes lo difícil que me es salir del palacio"- hizo una reverencia, y después se retiró conteniendo el aliento, emocionado por esa misma tarde.

_El joven príncipe tenía un alma noble y con ella consiguió una sola amistad, una persona a la que le tomó mucho cariño, y aunque tímido, quería decirle sus sentimientos a esa persona especial, decirle que la amaba y quería pasar toda su existencia junto con ella. Pero seguramente su maldito destino se lo impediría de algún modo._

Había un sendero que rodeaba el palacio, casi nadie lo conocía, y las fugas constantes de su "prisión personal" habían dado a conocer la existencia del camino. Pusieron guardias alrededor del palacio, forzando a Atem a esperar hasta que se apartaran lentamente de su camino.

Tenía un propósito especial; declararle su amor a Mana, su amiga, su confidente, su vida. En esa noche, tenía todo planeado, y nada ni nadie se lo estropearían.

Llegar justo a tiempo, y llevarla a divertirse a todos los juegos y puestos, de magias, malabares; después de todo a ella le gustaban las festividades y las celebraciones a sus dioses, cosa que él creía algo tonto, dioses como Ra, Amón y Maat eran para él simples leyendas a las que les oraban y al as que no les tenía aprecio alguno.

Le tomó mucho más tiempo del que creía, pero llegó justo a tiempo, llevaba puesta una capa sencilla color ocre, así mantenía su identidad oculta y no lo molestarían en un día tan importante. Aunque en verdad cualquiera que se fijase mejor, podría distinguir al príncipe a la primera.

Mana lo estaba esperando, usaba el brazalete con la leyenda del amor, una oración de cariño eterno.

-"Su majestad, se te ve bien"-.

-"Gracias, vamos al pueblo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"- la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a recorrer todo el lugar, había bailes y cantos, a los que se unieron con entusiasmo y, aunque el joven príncipe estaba nervioso y se comportaba torpemente, hacía todo lo posible para que su acompañante se la pasara bien.

Casi en la media noche, escucharon gritos en el palacio, que indicaba que se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de Atem. Tocaban una gran campana de oro para avisar a los soldados que custodiaban el pueblo buscaran a su príncipe.

-"Creo que ya deberías regresar al palacio, es una pena, porque me la pase muy bien"- no quería que se fuera, pero siendo sólo una chica del pueblo, no tenía derecho a estar con su mejor amigo, en realidad no tenía derecho a sentir algo más por él que no fuera respeto, sin embargo lo quería, lo amaba, y estaba decidida a decirle esa noche.

-"Aún no, tengo algo muy importante que decirte"- tartamudeaba el heredero al trono plantándose firmemente en el piso.

-"¿Si? Yo también, ¿qué tal si nos alejamos del bullicio?"- señaló unas casas pequeñas bastante lejos de toda la celebración.

_Los dioses le tenían un futuro diferente a lo que pudiese esperar, mucho más importante que cualquiera de sus sentimientos mortales. El joven príncipe lo ignoraba y también ignoraba éstos poderes divinos, quería tener una vida normal, con la compañía de una familia que él desde pequeño nunca tuvo. Pero, ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa? Aún si no lo mereces, el destino está grabado en piedra y es muy difícil cambiarlo._

-"Mana, tú y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho, nos hemos apoyado siempre, y en algún punto de nuestro camino, mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron. Lo que te quiero decir es que… Bueno yo… te… te amo, te necesito junto a mí y espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo"-.

-"Atem, ¿puedes esperar mi respuesta un poco más? Sólo hasta mañana"- se sentía emocionada, pero no podía aceptar así de fácil, primero debía dejar atrás los prejuicios que contra ella casi todo el palacio, con excepción de Atem, tenían. Debía ser importante, y que ni el faraón ni sus dioses la vieran como alguien inferior al príncipe.

-"Claro"- no ocultó su decepción, pero sabía que el que no hubiera un rechazo ya era un paso mayor –"Ahora sabes que mi amor es mayor que los poderes del mismo Ra, esperaré el tiempo que necesites, pero si me amas, utiliza el brazalete que te regalé, úsalo como prueba de un amor correspondido, la leyenda que tiene es un hechizo del Libro de los Muertos: "_Las cosas sólo dejan de existir cuando se deja de creer en ellas"._ Es lo que yo creo, el amor que te tengo existe porque siempre creeré en él. Ahora vete, ya es tarde y no quisiera que te pasara algo por el camino"-.

La chica se alejó caminado despacio, suspirando de vez en vez.

_Y retar a los dioses es algo que nunca debes hacer, porque ellos pueden jugar contigo y aquellas personas importantes de tu vida. El príncipe cometió el error de retar a Ra, el dios creador, y esa misma noche, una batalla se desató desde el sur de la región, y avanzó hasta el reino esplendoroso, pronto todo quedó en ruinas, de una manera tan espantosa que nadie pudo detenerlo._

_La gran prisión del príncipe se convirtió en refugio de soldados y civiles heridos, el Faraón había ganado la batalla y gracias a los dioses no hubo muchas bajas que lamentar, pero el príncipe estaba desesperado al no encontrar a su compañera._

_Nunca retes a los dioses, porque ellos se burlarán de ti._

Atem, salió de palacio al enterarse de la batalla, no perdió tiempo y salió a galope, recorrió cada rincón del reino, viendo agonizantes a su paso, sin embargo, sólo buscaba a una persona. No le importaba toda esa gente, su padre ya se ocuparía de ellos.

La encontró medio escondida entre dos pequeñas casas, respiraba con dificultad y tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el costado, estaba oculta y con dolor.

-"¡Mana, Mana!"- la tomó entre sus brazos, cuidando no tocar en ningún momento la herida del costado –"Vas a estar bien, te llevaré al palacio y los médicos te curarán enseguida, no te preocupes"- empezó a derramar lágrimas, porque hasta él sabía que esta vez no podría cumplir su promesa.

-"Jamás me preocupé… s-sabía… sabía que… m-me buscarías y… me encontrarías"- sonrió –"Pero, ya no puedo… estoy cansada Atem, sol-solamente… te… te esperaba…"- alzó el brazo con una dolorosa lentitud. Traía puesto el brazalete –"Te amo… A-Atem"- y con ese suspiró su cuerpo quedó inerte. Atem no gritó, no buscó venganza, pero si lloró, lloró como si de un niño se tratase.

Lloró por tiempo que no contó, en un funeral que peleó por darle a su bellísima amiga, su único amor. Recibió visitas cada vez más constantes de su padre, pero ya nada de eso le ayudaba.

Pasaron unos días, y embalsamaron el cuerpo de la jovencita más bella de Egipto: Mana. Le rindieron los honores más altos, que sólo se dedicaban a las vidas de los nobles o héroes, de esposas del Faraón… o de una Diosa.

A su amado no le interesaba recibir condolencias, ni estar en compañía de ninguna mujer, lo único que esperaba era encontrarse en su habitación, despertado por una simple melodía cantada por ella, ver que solamente había sido un sueño, un terrible y aterrador sueño. Ver por una vez ese hermosísimo jardín, que sólo era bello cuando ella llegaba con su torpeza para querer asustarlo; fingir que se espantaba por una única vez para así darle gusto a la chica, sonreírse como antes y poder sostenerle la mano por mucho más tiempo.

Pero él también estaba cansado… Se sentía un viejo que ha vivido lo suficiente, en cuerpo de un joven. No era la solución, ella no lo querría así, pero… si de alguna manera esos Dioses se la habían arrebatado, de algún modo tendrían que regresársela…

Antes de que todo hubiera terminado Atem retó a los dioses una vez más. Esta vez, con su propia vida en juego, tomó el Libro de los Muertos y conjuró una oración que creía le funcionaría para traer a la vida a su amada, tiempo atrás ni hubiera imaginado en una situación así:

-"Oh tú, Dios Jonsu, ¡qué irradias en las soledades nocturnas! ¡Mira! ¡Entre los habitantes del Cielo que te rodean, yo también te acompaño! Yo penetro a mi capricho en la Duat, la Región de los Muertos a semejanza de los habitantes de la luz. También salgo al día para pasear entre los vivos sobre la tierra para hacer todo lo que pueda desear"- esperó un tiempo, sintió una furia y un odio terribles, luego gritó –"¡Saben dioses, mi amor es mucho más poderoso y duradero que el mismo Ra!"-.

_Su amor se fue del mundo terrenal, y el príncipe la siguió hasta la Duat, la puerta donde cruzan los muertos, pero ella lo estaba esperando justo antes de cruzarla, y le habló como solía hacerlo en vida, con el cariño y la añoranza del tiempo perdido, para decirle:_

"_Los dioses se han reído de nuestro amor mortal, pero lo que no sabían es que el destino siempre se puede cambiar con la voluntad, el amor que nos tenemos nunca desaparecerá y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad"._

_Así ambos se fueron hacia la Duat, y la cruzaron, seguros de su amor._

_Quizá fue la muerte que logró reunir al príncipe y a su amada._

_Quizá fue que su amor ya los había reunido desde la infancia._

_Quizá no fue el destino, si no su determinación y su amor que les permitió estar juntos._

_De ellos sólo se conoce, que comparten un abrazo eterno, en medio de ningún lugar._

* * *

><p><strong>El jardín del que se habla en un principio, aunque muy austero en su narración, es una descripción de los jardines de Palacio en el Egipto Antiguo.<strong>

**El puesto que ocuparía Mana en el Palacio (para tener contacto con Atem) sería una dama de compañía, o simple aprendiz de magia.**

**La fiesta del reino a la que se refieren, es una adaptación de los orígenes de los carnavales en Egipto y un poco de vista al juego de Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories.**

**El brazalete que le regala Atem a Mana también es un brazalete importante, según los libros que investigué, no se permitía la replicación de las escrituras por personas que no fuesen escribas autorizados por el Faraón.**

**El fragmento "Oh tú, Dios Jonsu, ¡qué irradias en las soledades nocturnas! ¡Mira! ¡Entre los habitantes del Cielo que te rodean, yo también te acompaño! Yo penetro a mi capricho en la Duat, la Región de los Muertos a semejanza de los habitantes de la luz. También salgo al día para pasear entre los vivos sobre la tierra para hacer todo lo que pueda desear" es, efectivamente, un fragmento del libro de los Muertos, para una oración de los Sacerdotes que buscaban dominar la región del inframundo.**

**Y el fragmento "Las cosas sólo dejan de existir cuando se deja de creer en ellas", es un fragmento del Libro de los Muertos, de una oración a Osiris.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
